Klaus and Finn
This is the relationship between half-brothers Klaus and Finn. History Finn and Klaus were born during the 10th century in the New World. After their younger brother, Henrik, was mauled to death by a werewolf, they were transformed by their parents into the first vampires to exist. In the 12th century, Finn was reunited with his family in Italy and attended a party held by Alexander and his brothers. He was daggered by surprise during the party. When Klaus, who was unaffected by the daggers thanks to his hybrid powers, annihilated the Five, he undaggered all of his siblings except Finn, as he was tired of Finn's judgmental attitude. Klaus still carried Finn's coffin with him wherever he went. In 21st century, Finn was revived by Elijah after removing the dagger from his chest. The Vampire Diaries Season 3 When Finn awoke after Elijah undaggered him, he came into the living room with Elijah. He was furious at Klaus for daggering him, so he grabbed a dagger and pushed it into Klaus' hand. Finn stated along with his family that they would be a family without Klaus. He was surprised to see their mother, Esther, appear at the door. He helped prepare a spell with his mother and the Bennetts to end the race of vampires. Later on in the evening, when he was ready to be sacrificed, Klaus, Elijah and Kol stopped them, allowing Damon and Stefan to kill Abby, rendering the spell undoable. Klaus later asks Finn to return to town. Finn refuses and reveals that he will sacrifice himself again once Esther comes up with a way to kill them again. Finn also confronts Rebekah over siding with Klaus but Rebekah and Klaus drag Finn back to Mystic Falls. Klaus knows of Finn's love for Sage and uses her to convince Finn to continue living. After Finn's killed, Klaus shows no compassion, calling him a lovesick fool who's better off in death, causing Rebekah to later confront him. Season Four Klaus recounted how he had left Finn daggered because he was so judgemental. Rebekah stated that she was disgusted by Klaus' treatment of Finn, however Klaus once again showed no compassion. The Originals Series Season One In Farewell to Storyville, Klaus tells Elijah that nor him or Kol or Finn, were victims of Mikael's abuse as Klaus were. Later Klaus mentions that he loved his family and all it's members, even though he was at bad terms with Kol and Finn. Finn was also shown in a flashback scene with all his siblings showing that they were very close once before they became Vampires. In From a Cradle to a Grave, Finn is resurrected by Esther. Currently, Klaus is unaware that his brother is alive. Season Two TBA Quotes Season 3 :Finn (to Klaus): "You're staying behind." :-- Bringing Out The Dead. ---- :Finn: "Hello Niklaus. I have nothing to say to you." :Finn: "I have no wish to help you. Only to see you dead." :Finn: "Oh, bother someone else with your hollow charms, Niklaus." :Klaus: "Why? When I can bother my big brother?" :Klaus: "Let me rephrase, you will come back with me or I will put you back in that coffin in which you rotted for 900 years." ---- :Klaus (to Rebekah): "Fine. Let’s all say a prayer for Finn, who slept in a box longer than he lived as a man. He was a lovesick fool. He’s better off in death. :-- The Murder of One. Trivia *Klaus shows a particular dislike for Finn compared to his other half-siblings. This could be attributed to Finn's morals and self-hatred of being a vampire while Klaus has embraced his vampiric nature much more. This dislike for Finn no doubt grew even more pronounced when Finn betrayed his siblings when trying to help Esther kill them all. *Unlike his reaction of anger and sorrow over Kol's death, Klaus seemed rather content with Finn's demise. He refused to act sorry even when Rebekah scolded him for his lack of sadness over his brother's death to which Klaus rudely replied how he wouldn't cry for a lovesick fool who had spent more time in a box than he did as a man. *Despite Klaus' belief that Finn deserved to die because he was in love with Sage, Klaus himself is in love with Caroline. *In Farewell to Storyville, Klaus said that he loved all his half-siblings; Even Finn. It could be that, despite Finn's judgemental attitude, Klaus did care for him and loved him. He just refused to show it. Gallery Finn Klaus Elijah.jpg Klaus The Murder of One 421.jpg Finn The Murder of One 384.jpg Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.27.02.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.26.58 1.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.27.33.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.27.51.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.28.17.png Capture d’écran 2012-03-30 à 15.28.21.png See also Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Help Needed